Sweetness
by Ngo oi ney
Summary: Sakura has finally acheived her dreams. She is the independent owner of a very successful bakery. She is perfectly happy, but there is still one thing missing in her life.
1. Sweetness

_Hello :D _

_This is a short story that I wrote for one of my classes in school, but I reedited it for Some of the characters maybe ooc but please read it anyways. Please take your time and enjoy!_

* * *

**Sweetness**

The door chimes rang softly and melodiously. Stepping into the small street-front bakery, Sakura smiled. She looked around at the carefully made displays of desserts and inhaled the sweet, fresh air. Sighing, she put her keys in her pocket and walked to the other side of the counter, eager to start her day.

It was only seven in the morning, a few hours until the store, Sweet Life, would be open and yet it was not unusual to find Sakura already there. She was a morning person, always alert and cheerful. Sakura loved her quaint little shop. It had always been her dream to own a bakery and only a few months ago she realized this dream. Some mornings, she still did not believe it happened. She had worked hard to achieve this goal by herself, determined not to rely on her family's vast wealth, and she was quite proud.

Her years of hard work paid off. She had moved away from her home and had started her own independent business. The warmTomoeda bakery was quite picturesque. The walls were painted a light pink and the soft glow of the lights gave an inviting feeling to anyone who entered the store. Sakura kept the glass display cases filled with tantalizingly beautiful sweets that she made herself. The cakes, cookies, tarts, and chocolates all possessed some magical quality that just simply attracted patrons. A few tables stood in one area of the store, next to the glass windows that faced the busy street. On each table, there was always a vase of flowers in faultless bloom.

Humming quietly to herself, Sakura set about the day's tasks. She watered the flowers and straightened the chairs, putting everything back into its proper place. She quickly swept the hardwood floors and wiped the counters. After she was satisfied with the storefront's appearance, she headed into the back.

The kitchen was neat, since Sakura cleaned it every evening before she went home. Looking at her order book, she took note of what pastries she had to create that day. Sakura went to the cupboard and took out some supplies. She decided to start with making strawberry tarts.

Nearly two hours and ten dozen strawberry tarts later, Sakura placed the finishing touches with her cream swirls on the petite delicacies. She carried them to the front and placed the tray gently on the counter. It was now nine o'clock. Sakura went to the door and flipped over the open sign, declaring to the world that she was ready for its business.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was sitting on a stool behind the counter looking as if she could fall asleep. The day had been unusually slow. Only a few stray people had wandered into the store all morning. She stared out of the windows and focused on the busy streets. The people hurrying by and yellow taxis rushing by were hypnotizing. Soon, Sakura fell into a gentle slumber.

She did not notice the man who stopped in front of the store to admire the window displays, nor did she stir when the door chimes jingled. He had entered the sweet smelling bakery and was browsing the desserts. The man, seemingly to be in his late twenties, was dressed in a professional suit and carried a briefcase. He had a tall build with a handsome face framed by short navy blue hair and a pair of fashionable glasses.

Sakura, coming out of her sleep, slightly opened her eyes. She brushed a stray piece of auburn hair out of her face. Still drowsy, she was contemplating whether or not to rest her head again when she finally noticed the man. Surprised, she bolted upright and nearly fell off her chair.

"Oh, you're awake," he commented at the commotion.

Sakura could feel the heat of her embarrassment. She'd never fallen asleep at work before and to make things worse, she was caught in the act.

"M – may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'd like to buy some of those strawberry tarts," he calmly said.

"I'll, um, get them for you. How many would you like?"

"Half a dozen, and maybe three of those custard pastries."

Sakura got up and walked to the case. She picked out some of the more attractive ones and placed them in a nice box. She then carefully tied the box up with a few blue and white ribbons.  
"Here you go," she said as she passed him the package.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, taking out his wallet.

"Seven dollars and fifty-three cents."

He searched for the correct amount and handed it to Sakura. "Thank you," he said. The man smiled and turned to leave the store.

After he was gone, Sakura sat back down. All thoughts of sleep were now nonexistent to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normally, Sweet Life was not the busiest bakery in New York, but a slow day such as that one was rarely seen. Usually, people flitted in and out of the bakery all day long, admiring the food and enjoying the friendly atmosphere. It was enough to keep Sakura on her toes. The customers were drawn by her pleasant and kind demeanour, and she, in turn, loved to see their happy smiles.

The man had returned a few times to the bakery. He had become a regular customer. Though Sakura felt the urge to talk to him, she did not have the time to. The next few weeks were filled with boundless work for Sakura. She had a few large catering orders to fulfill, and she was the only person to run the entire store. It was getting so busy that she even thought of hiring someone to help her.

This idea was thought about for a full week before Sakura conceded with it. She placed an ad in the paper and a sign in the window. Surely someone would be willing to respond to her advertisements.

She didn't have to wait long. She received a few phone calls the very next day and interviews were set up. There were a variety of people who showed up. Though nice people, very few of them had any real baking experience. They could only help in running the store. Only one person showed any interest in the art of dessert making, and he had previous experience as well.

"You've got the job!" Sakura said, shaking his hand.

"I do? Thank you," replied the young man. He could only be a year older that Sakura. His face showed an excited eagerness to start right away. His name was Syaoran. He was slightly taller than Sakura, with messy, short chestnut coloured hair. He was determined to prove to her that she had made the right decision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Time passed by quickly and summer had come to an end. It was now the third week of autumn. Syaoran was a quick learner and had mastered the techniques that Sakura had shown him. He was also creative, designing new pastries that were an instant hit to the customers. Sakura was amazed by his originality and skill. They made a great team.

Early mornings and late evenings in the store were a common thing. Syaoran and Sakura shared their love for sweets. The time spent didn't feel like work, but rather it was an enjoyed pastime for them. They had quickly become friends – best friends.

Sakura laughed uncontrollably as Syaoran tried to wipe cream off of his face. He had accidentally made a tube of icing explode and as a result, got the mixture all over himself.

"You look like a clown," Sakura stated between fits of giggles, pointing at him.

"At least I don't always look like one," he said bitterly.

"Hey!" She just couldn't stop laughing. "That was slightly mean."

"Could you stop laughing?"

"No," she chuckled. "Never."

"Fine. You asked for it," he said as he took a handful of cake batter and flung it at her. It didn't miss its target.

"HEY! I did NOT ask for that!" Sakura was ready to launch a counter attack, but was interrupted. The imminent food fight would have to be delayed as the sound of a customer coming in the store was heard.

"I'll be back," she said with a menacing glare at Syaoran who just rolled his eyes sarcastically.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taking a towel to wipe herself off, she entered the front of the store. As she looked up, she saw who it was that had entered. She stopped, frozen in place. It was that man, the one who had caught her sleeping that one time. Though it had been months since their first embarrassing meeting, she still remembered that overpowering feeling as the man stared directly at her.

"You still have batter on your face," he said after a while.

Feeling a new wave of heat in her cheeks, she continued to wipe it off. Sakura couldn't believe that he found her in another humiliating situation. "Oh. Th –there was just a little mishap in the kitchen," she tried to explain.

"I see. I hope everything is under control?"

"Y – yes."

The man laughed lightly at her. It wasn't a condescending sound, but rather a good-hearted one.  
"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want something to happen to my favourite baker in the whole city," he told her.

"Favourite baker?" she asked, quite flattered.

"Why else would I come back every week, if it weren't for these delectable treats, and for you?"

Sakura looked at him confusedly. What did he say? Did he mean what she hoped he meant? He had interested her ever since the first time she saw him. Every time that he had visited Sweet Life, she would watch him out of the corner of her eye but they had never really talked. She didn't know what to say. The man seemed to realize this and continued to talk.

"Sakura? That is your name isn't it? I overheard someone talking to you here before, and that was what she called you. It's quite a charming name."

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'm Eriol," the man said. He smiled brightly at the flustered girl and Sakura attempted to do the same. "Would you, perhaps, like to accompany me to dinner next Friday evening?"

"I – I… umm…" she started, but her words were trapped in her throat.

"May I take that as a yes?" he asked, a touch of humour in his voice. All she could do was nod. "Then I'll pick you up here at six in the evening."

"Okay…" she said and with that, Eriol left the store.

Sakura, though slightly confused as to what had just transpired, was quite pleased. She had gotten a date! It had been four years since her last one, and to tell the truth, Eriol would be only the second guy that she'd gone out with. Possible outfits for Friday night were already running through her mind as she went back to the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran had already cleaned up the mess in the kitchen when Sakura re-entered. She had taken a long time in the front, and he noticed that she seemed to be smiling a lot.

"Did you sell all of the desserts out there or are you just going crazy?" he joked.

"What?" she asked, coming out of her dreamy trance.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"WHAT? I most certainly am not. Stop making fun of me!"

"I might if you just answer my questions," he said, putting his hands up to guard himself from the aggravated female.

"It's none of your business. Let's get back to work," she said, more subdued. Sakura started to decorate a few cream puffs.

"It's not that simple to ignore me Saku," he teased.

"Don't call me that!"

"Saku, tell me, tell me, tell me," Syaoran said in a childlike manner. He kept persisting until Sakura could no longer ignore him.

"Someone asked me on a date, ok? Now would you _please_ stop?"

Syaoran had not been expecting that answer.

"Who? When? You accepted? Why?"

"It's none of your business! We've got to finish this work soon. Come on and stop lollygagging."

"Sure," Syaoran said. They continued their work. Sakura did not notice the sidelong looks that Syaoran occasionally gave her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Friday came along faster than usual. Sakura was very happy at the prospect of her night, but she was rather nervous as well. Syaoran did not help the matter, refusing to ease up on his teasing. He irritated Sakura but she didn't let him ruin her good mood. She simply kidded along with him.

"Stop it Syaoran. You're just sore that I'm leaving you alone in the store tonight for two hours."

"Do you even know this guy, Saku?"

"I will know him. I have to give the guy a chance. Besides, I kind of like him. And don't call me that!" she said.

"For heaven's sake, why? You've hardly even talked to him! You just like how he's handsome."

"Yes, he's the most handsome man in the world," she joked.

"Yeah right," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Yes he is, second only to you. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," he smiled.

Sakura shook her head. She thought that Syaoran was sometimes a strange person. She looked at her watch. It was nearly six o'clock, the time that Eriol said he'd come. She was anxious for his arrival. Sakura stared out of the front windows, watching the coloured autumn leaves flutter to the ground, hoping to catch sight of Eriol arriving. Syaoran followed her gaze outside and scoffed. He turned back to his display of vanilla cupcakes.

Not a minute after six passed before Eriol came. He was once again dressed in a smart suit. He greeted Sakura with one of his charming smiles and offered her his arm. They promptly departed for their date, leaving Syaoran alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

For the next few months, Sakura went out often with Eriol. She seemed happier than she'd ever been before. She had an untouchable glow about her. Syaoran noticed this but he refused to acknowledge Eriol as the source.

Sweet Life was steadily becoming more popular, and Syaoran focused all of his energy on his work. Some days, he was left to manage the store by himself. It just didn't feel the same without Sakura though. The bakery was hers and it felt empty without her presence.

Syaoran sat behind the register. No one was in the store save for two young girls enjoying their slices of raspberry cheesecake. He finally had time to rest. Sitting there, he came to contemplate his life.

The pallid flakes of snow outside danced their way down to Earth. They were majestic and beautiful, but they were also lonely. They were iced – completely cold. Syaoran experienced the chill even while he sat in the heated store. He couldn't stand the feeling. He couldn't pretend like it didn't matter anymore. It was then that he knew what he had to do.

"I've decided," he whispered to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The snowstorm was raging on outside. It was definitely not a good day to go anywhere at all. Sakura had to cancel her date with Eriol. She had still decided to go to the bakery though. Coming into the store, she was completely covered with white crystals of snow. She tried desperately to shake them off.

Syaoran was already in the kitchen. In fact, he had been there for hours already. Sakura's voice floating in from the front startled him. He took a box and covered his work. Then he went to the front to meet her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she sighed. "I doubt today will be busy at all. Just look at that storm."

Syaoran chuckled. "You're all wet."

"I _know_."

"Come to the back. I have something that I want to show you," Syaoran said, leading the way.

Sakura followed him. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

"Is it another one of your culinary creations? I'm sure it's wonderful. It'll be another hit in the store."

"Well, it is something that I designed…but I didn't intend it to be for the store," Syaoran replied. They arrived to his work area and the covered project. He made Sakura sit down. "So, here it is. Are you ready to see it?" he asked, a little bit of nervousness coming through his voice.

"Sure," she said, smiling with anticipation.

In one slow movement, Syaoran lifted the box. The sight that Sakura beheld made her speechless. It was a cake, though like none she'd ever seen before. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The creation was intricately decorated with small blossoms of real roses. Passionate red ones and innocent whites mingled together to create the masterpiece.

Sakura was mesmerized. Syaoran covered her hands with his and gradually sank to his knees in front of her so that he could clearly see her face. Her eyes moved away from the cake and they locked with his.

"What is this all about?" she softly asked.

"Saku. I – I love you." Syaoran paused, letting her take it all in.

The woman didn't speak. She had forgotten how. Where had this declaration of his feelings come from? She did not know nor could she even begin to understand. Sakura stood up, withdrawing her hands from him.  
"I – I…" she started, breaking off into silence. She told herself that this wasn't really happening. Confused, she left the store.

"Saku…" Syaoran called after, but he did not make a move to stop her. She needed time and he would give her that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The initial fury of the storm had subsided. Sakura walked through the gentle swirls of white speckles. Cars whooshed by, illuminating the snow with their headlights. She had been out for nearly an hour already. She had just kept walking. Not knowing where it was that she was going, she had just wanted to keep moving. The treetops ofaPenguin Parkloomed ahead of Sakura, and she steered in their direction.

The trees were barren of their glorious leaves, and the green grass was buried. They were frosted over with a layer of white icing. The cold was increasing, and Sakura shivered. Worn out, she sat down on an old swing.

Sakura was still bewildered by what had happened that morning. She kept asking herself a question. _Why?_ It kept repeating in her mind, and she couldn't find an answer. Her life seemed perfect. Why did he have to go and change things? She had achieved her dream. She had her perfect bakery. She had love. She had friendship. So why was she questioning her life? Sakura placed her head in her hands and she began to cry. What was she to do?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Time elapsed once again as the seasons continued through their never-ending cycle. The desolate winter had melted and it gave way into springtime. The coldness was gone, not to be seen for a long time. The plants were starting to bloom once more, renewing their life.

Sakura was busy rearranging a vase of fresh flowers. They were given to her yesterday as a present. She delighted in their sweet aroma. Her life was now truly faultless. Nothing could ever go wrong again. She was happy.

The door chimes brought her out of her thoughts. He was late. That hardly ever happened. Sakura looked at him and let out a light melodious laugh. She had made the right decision and she was completely sure of it.

She smiled at the man she loved.

* * *

_So, that's it. Things happened pretty quickly, but that's because this is a short story. The ending seems a bit ambiguous, but I assure you that it's not really. If you're wondering who Sakura actually loves in this story, then you missed my subtle hint. :P Anyways, Please drop me a review if you have time. It'd be much appreciated, very very very very very much appreciated. Happy reading..._


	2. Author Note

To my readers,

I've had a lot of reviewers asking me who Sakura ended up with. Because of this, I've decided to answer that question.

Sakura ended up with…

SYAORAN!

I hope that cleared it up for everyone. I think that Sakura should always end up with him. SS forever.

I was fiddling with writing a sequel to Sweetness. I'm hoping for some feedback from you. Could you please tell me what you did or didn't like about Sweetness so that I can improve on my writing style. Also, I don't know whether the sequel should be another short story, or something longer. Please give your opinions.

Thank you and happy reading to you all!

- Ngo oi ney


End file.
